russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows from Viva Television, educational shows, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast For the programs aired by Viva-TV, see List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV. 'Primetime drama' 'Local' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Esperanza'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) 'Korean' *''Romance Town'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Local Weekends' *''Dear Heart'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) 'Korean' *''Wife Returns'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Queen and I'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Taiwanese' *''Fondant Garden'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Comedy' *''Petra's Panniest'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''WOW!'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Dalawang Busoy'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Educational' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''@Annebishowsa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''KC.com'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) *''Showbiz Star'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Fighting Family'' (Viva-TV, 2011-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, 2012-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (Viva-TV, 2010-present) *''2NE1 TV'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) *''Mr. Kusina'' (2012-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) 'Lifestyle' *''Especially 4 U'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'TV Shopping' *''EZ Shop'' (2003-present) 'Movie Block' *''Viva Box Office'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2003, 2010-present) 'Music Videos' *''Daily Top 10'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'News Programs' *''IBC Express Balita'' (1998-present) **''IBC Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) *''Entrepinoy'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-present) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (2012-present) 'Religious shows' *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'Talk shows' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Variety shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party'' (2012-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''The OPM Show'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''I Am Sarah'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Sports' *''ONE FC: The TV Series'' (2012-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (Viva-TV, 2008-present) *''World 10 Ball'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Animated' 'Japanese' *''Beelzebub'' (2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''K-On!'' (2012-present) 'American' *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-present) *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007, 2011-present) 'Viva-TV Kids' *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (2012-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2011-present) *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2012-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) IBC Regional Programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province and TV-8 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Sinulog Festival'' (IBC-13 Cebu) Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''12 Under Club'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Dinagyang Festival'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Upcoming shows 'Foreign' 'Korean' References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation